mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Communist Propaganda
Communist Propaganda is a collectible found in Mafia III. Availability Communist Propaganda is a series of eight posters found around New Bordeaux. They are available form the start of the game and may be collected anytime the player is free to explore the game map. Locations Bayou Fantom *Poster #5 on the wall of brick building south of the Central Market. *Poster #6 inside a fishing shack on Anderson Bay. *Poster #7 on the side of a trailer in a trailer park just west of Baby Bear B.B.Q.. Barclay Mills *Poster #2 on the side wall of a building, next to the bridge to Frisco Fields in north Barclay Mills. *Poster #2 on the back wall of a building in the southeastern train yard. *Poster #3 on the back wall of a Locksmith Hardware & Service building in southeast Barclay Mills. *Poster #4 on the wall of a warehouse in southwestern Barclay Mills. Delray Hollow *Poster #4 on the front of the courthouse? in Delray Hollow. *Poster #5 on an elevated train platform in northeast Delray Hollow. Downtown *Poster #1 on the wall of a building in southeast Downtown. *Poster #4 next to the entrance of a building in south central Downtown. *Poster #5 on the back of a blue warehouse along the southern shore. *Poster #8 on a retaining wall near the underground canal entrance along the northeast shore. French Ward *Poster #6 on the front door of a mansion in the northeast part of the French Ward. Frisco Fields *Poster #7 on the front steps of a brownstone building in south central Frisco Fields. *Poster #8 on a support pillar on a building across the street from Duvall Hall Science Center. Pointe Verdun *Poster #1 on a lighthouse in the bay along the northern shore. *Poster #2 on the front door of a large two-story brick building in central Pointe Verdun. *Poster #3 on a utility pole in the cattle yard of Roberdeau Meat Packing. *Poster #4 on a utility pole on a dock just north of the Pearl Diver Motel. River Row *Poster #1 on the door of a small building at the south end of the train yard. *Poster #2 on the side of a shack along the shoreline just north of Rigolet's Canning Company. *Poster #3 on the west side wall of Dominik's Sugar. *Poster #4 on the wall of a shack behind the Louisiana Shipping Company in north River Row. Southdowns *Poster #5 on the end of the La Vie Ferry Company pier. *Poster #8 inside a stairwell of a building behind Blarney's Pub. Tickfaw Harbor *Poster #1 on the side of a brick building in the southwest corner of north Tickfaw Harbor. *poster #6 on top of an observation tower in the southwest corner of Tickfaw Harbor. *Poster #7 on a small brick building in the northwest corner of south Tickfaw Harbor. *Poster #8 on the top level of the parking garage in south central Tickfaw Harbor. Notes *The posters are introduced in The Way of Flesh by John Donovan after he explains the Wiretapping mechanic. After tearing down the poster there, he will comment "You find more of these, you bring them to me." However no such mission or objective allows the player to turn the posters over to him. *The collectibles menu will list the players progression as 100% once all eight in the series are collected, regardless of how many posters are left on the map. Gallery Communist Propaganda 1.jpg|Poster #1 Communist Propaganda 2.jpg|Poster #2 Communist Propaganda 3.jpg|Poster #3 Communist Propaganda 4.jpg|Poster #4 Communist Propaganda 5.jpg|Poster #5 Communist Propaganda 6.jpg|Poster #6 Communist Propaganda 7.jpg|Poster #7 Communist Propaganda 8.jpg|Poster #8 Category:Mafia III Category:Additional Content Category:Collectibles